Long Term Bet
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Because Hani-sempai will always be rooting for Kyouya. A Kyouya and Haruhi fanfiction from Hani-sempai's point of view


_**Here is a fanfic told from Hani-sempai's perspective. **_

**Long Term Bet **by Danielle Winters

I was happy for Haru-chan and Tama-chan. They made a good couple but I would be lying that I rooted for them 100% since Takashi and I noticed the subtle budding of romance between Tama-chan and Haru-chan. Tama-chan is…well…too frivolous for Haru-chan but Takahi and I believe that Tama-chan will certainly give the world to Haru-chan. I hoped that Haru-chan could stand Tama-chan's frivolousness though.

For most of you should know, aside from Tama-chan, Hika-chan also realized that he has feelings for Haru-chan. He was fiercest rival of Tama-chan for Haru-chan's affections. Again, I would be lying if I said I rooted for Hika-chan. Haru-chan is too level-headed for Hika-chan and I am most certain that a romantic relationship between the two will never work. Hika-chan is far too attached with his twin brother Kao-chan. Whil Kao-chan most certainly and openly allowed Hika-chan to explore and expand his horizons; Hika-chan will never abandon his twin.

Now, what you don't know was that there was a third person on the race to get Haruhi's affections. This person did not and will not admit openly that he harbors feelings for our Haru-chan but since Takashi and I were and will always be observant for our own good, it was easy to figure out that Kyou-chan also has feelings for Haru-chan. Now, I can truthfully say that Takashi and I were 100% rooting for Kyou-chan. We both believe that Kyou-chan was and will always be the perfect match for Haru-chan. Their temperaments were nearly the same, they are both level-headed and they most certainly complement each other. Whereas Kyou-chan is the Shadow King, Haru-chan is the goddess who whole-heartedly shares her warmth. Hmmm…they can be compared to Hades and Persephone of the Greek Mythology but Kyou-chan would not pull-off a Hades move on Haru-chan (although I cannot say for sure because Kyou-chan is too scheming for his own good).

I'll let you in a little secret okay? You see, Takashi and I had a bet when we were in our last year of high school. We betted as to who will win Haru-chan's affections, how long the relationship will last and who will end up marrying Haru-chan. Of course, it doesn't necessarily mean that if Haru-chan decides to date one of the three hosts after her, she would also end up marrying that person…well at least that was what Takashi and I believed.

"Hani-sempai are you alright?" Haru-chan asked. I was pulled out of my thoughts upon hearing her. I almost forgot that she was here in my pastry shop, enjoying one of my creations.

"Oh gomen yo Haru-chan. I was just glad that you're here." I said cheerfully. "Do you like my Haru-chan's Strawberry Delight?" I inquired. "I named it after you because I know you love strawberries." I added.

"This is delicious Hani-sempai. I'm flattered you name one of your creations after me." She said. A sweet smile graced her delicate features.

It has been ten years since we met Haru-chan. The day she accidentally broke the vase was the day she became an indispensable friend to all of us. Cliché as it may sound but our lives changed when we met her. The twins no longer lived in their own world, Kyou-chan had stopped trying to please his father and instead made a path of his own. Tama-chan fought for his right to be the heir of the Suou zaibatsu and gained the acknowledgment and affection of his grandmother. As for me and Takashi, at present, I own one of Japan's largest toy companies and a chain of dessert shops. Takashi is an accomplished Bengoshi just like Haru-chan but he specializes in Benrishi. Haru-chan is also a well-known Bengoshi but her practice is in criminal law just like her late mother.

"As always, the others are fashionably late." Haru-chan sighed in exasperation.

"Well some things never change ne Haru-chan?" I remarked.

"Some things actually changed sempai. At least you don't bring Usa-chan with you anymore." Haru-chan teased. I pouted.

"It's because Usa-chan will get dirty when I create new pastries." I said as tears formed on the edge of my eyes.

"I think Usa-chan understands that. And besides, Usa-chan loves the company of Misa-chan now, his new playmate."

"Sou da yo ne Haru-chan!" I agreed. Misa-chan is my eldest daughter. You see, a few years back I married a wonderful lady who is into pastries as well. I met her in one of Kyou-chan's corporate parties and we sort of "clicked". As the old saying goes, the rest is history.

"By the way sempai, where is Mori-sempai?" She inquired.

"Takashi is just finishing some papers to submit to patent my new pastry creations and for the new toys I invented as well." I answered as I refilled her tea cup.

"Being a Bengoshi eats up a lot of time; it can be tiresome and it can suck the life out of a person but I will not deny the fact that I enjoy what I do. I believe Mori-sempai enjoys his job as well." She commented.

"He does actually and despite his busy schedule, he finds time to spend with his wife and son." I added fondly. "Speaking of which Haru-chan, pregnancy suits you well too. You are always pretty but your pregnancy made you more radiant." I complimented. You see, Haru-chan's is in her ninth month of pregnancy and is about to give birth soon. She fondly touched her belly and had sweet smile on her face.

"Arigato Hani-sempai. I'm excited to see this little one although I must admit that I feel quite unproductive since I've taken my maternity leave." She said.

"You'll be up and slaying your cases again Haru-chan afterwards so don't worry too much." I assured her.

I heard the small bell hanging on the café's door ring. Haru-chan and I looked at the entrance and saw Takashi come in. In his arms was his five years old son Tsukasa. Tsukasa's face lightened up when he saw us. He asked his father to let him down and once his feet touched the ground, he ran towards Haru-chan and I.

"Auntie Haruhi and Uncle Mitsukuni!" He cheerfully called.

"Hello Tsukasa-chan." Haruhi and I greeted. He looked at Haruhi's swollen belly. Haruhi urged him to touch it. The little boy giggled when he felt something kick from inside Haruhi's belly.

"I guess the little one is excited to play with you Tsukasa-kun." Haruhi cheerfully said.

"Hai! I'm also excited to have a new playmate." The boy retorted excitedly.

Takashi approached us and gently squeezed Haru-chan's shoulder as if telling her that he was looking forward to meet Haru-chan's baby soon. He then took the seat next to mine as he watched Tsukasa ran towards the mini-garden and playground at the back of the café. I served him a classic moist cake which I'd like to call Taciturn's slice; of course, the cake was obviously inspired by Takashi. A light conversation soon followed as the three of us waited for the other host club members. Our conversations flowed in smoothly, from politics to the details of our jobs; about our families and dealing with our respective spouses; about our children (well Haru-chan's about to give birth to her first child so it's more like we're sharing parenting tips to her) and about our hosting days back in Ouran.

An hour later, the twins arrived carrying loads of shopping bags. The twins planned on spoiling Haru-chan's son (yes, she's having a son to the delight of her husband) so they brought with them baby clothes and baby stuff much to Haru-chan's chagrin. Ofcourse, since they were in my café, it was my job to entertain them. I served Hika and Kao-chan a Double Carrot cake which was inspired by their red hair and twincest act back in Ouran. Half an hour later, we heard the bell ring again and at the entrance we saw Tama-chan and Kyou-chan. Tama-chan had with him a life-size Kuma-chan and he ran towards Haru-chan. The twins quickly blocked off our former king.

"You are such meanies!" Tama-chan accused as the twin acted so nonchalantly.

"With your brash behavior, you are a danger to our toy." The twins said in unison which caused a heart attack on Tama-chan. As always, he went to his corner of woes and started growing mushrooms.

"Tamaki-sempai at least have the decency not grow mushrooms on Hani-sempai's café!" Haru-chan chided which added to the distress of poor Tama-chan.

"I told you that my son does not need a life-size Kuma-chan so you might as well get rid of this toy." Kyo-chan said coldly. He then bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Haru-chan's lips. Ahhh, what a lovely site ne? I tried to suppress a smile while Takashi looked at me, also suppressing a smile.

"Why were you so late?" Haru-chan inquired. Kyo-chan explained himself and blamed his tardiness to Tama-chan who was still growing mushrooms on the corner of my café.

"Datte, date-!" Tama-chan exclaimed while crying buckets of tears "I just wanted Aki-chan to have a Kuma-chan like me so that he'll have someone comforting him when his parents becomes to engrossed with their jobs." Tama-chan explained.

"Who is Aki-chan?" Kao-chan asked.

"Haruhi and Kyouya's son." Tama-chan answered.

"Aki? Since when did we give you permission to name our son?" Haru-chan inquired sternly.

"Tono is assuming again. What an idiot!" Hika-chan added coldly.

Tama-chan had seizures from the stern and cold remarks he got from the others. When he saw Tsukasa came in from the playground, he quickly lifted the poor boy and embraced him tightly. Oh I guess the Kingly Berry Cake slice for Tama-chan could wait.

"Ahhh Tsukasa-chan…you aunt and uncles are being mean to me!" Tama-chan ranted.

"Uncle Tamaki you are squeezing me!" The boy exclaimed which signaled Takashi to stand and give a piece of his mind to Tama-chan; however, he need not say anything as Tama-chan let down Tsukasa who quickly ran towards Kyo-chan. Tama-chan on the other hand retreated to his corner of woes.

It was already 6 o'clock in the evening. I found Kyo-chan sitting in the garden while looking over the window where he could see his wife being surrounded by the other host club members. He had a smile on his face as he watched the scenes unfold. I decided to join him out there. I guess he was too engrossed watching his wife that he was not able to feel my presence near him.

* * *

><p>"Kyo-chan!" I greeted cheerfully. I served him a slice of the Shadow Cake, my café's best seller. It's basically a chocolate cake with chocolate fillings inside aside from the chocolate icing. The name was inspired from Kyo-chan's nickname "The Shadow King".<p>

"Hani-sempai…" He said as he watched me serve the cake and cup of black coffee on the table.

"She's lovely isn't she?" I said while looking at Haru-chan and the others.

"Yes. I must agree." He said as he pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"You must be very happy with her?" I inquired.

"That is an understatement sempai." He answered. "My marriage with her gave me merits far beyond my imagination."

"I see. I am happy for both of you." I said cheerfully. "I have and will always be rooting for you Kyo-chan." I said. "I love you all but I just feel that you are much better when you are with Haru-chan and I'm glad the two of you married." I added while stopping myself from crying out of nostalgia.

"Arigato sempai." Kyo-chan replied. "I guess what's making you more happy was the fact that you won a bet with Mori-sempai." Kyo-chan added which surprised me. I looked at him with wide eyes. I saw him smirked and was about to ask him how did he know.

"I'm the Shadow King. Nothing escapes from my intelligence gathering." He said proudly. I offered him a smile.

"I should have known better." I said in humor. I heard him chuckle.

"On a lighter note sempai, thank you for rooting for me. I guess knowing your little bet with Mori-sempai helped me pushed through in pursuing Haruhi." Kyo-chan said. His expression was soft and it truly reflects contentment.

"You're welcome Kyo-chan. Although I must admit that Tama-chan and Haru-chan's break-up was a surprise for everyone."

"I guess in the end, Haruhi was too much for Tamaki to handle. She is a career woman, someone who can't be bound to conform. It was a surprise for me as well after learning of their break-up. It was Tamaki who gave up in the end." Kyo-chan explained.

"It was a difficult time for most of us, for you most especially." I stressed. At that time, Kyo-chan was torn as to whom he should comfort. But knowing that Kao-chan and Hika-chan would be with Haru-chan, Kyo-chan chose to stay by Tama-chan's side. Also, he knew that Takashi and I were always on stand-by at that time and were watching Hika-chan just in case he does something to Tama-chan.

"But everything turned out well in the end." Kyo-chan added as he smiled. I was happy to see Kyo-chan smile more often.

"Was it worth it Kyo-chan? Waiting patiently for an opportunity to convince Haru-chan that you truly had feelings for her?" I again asked.

"What kind of silly question is that sempai? Weren't you the one who insisted that I become selfish at least once in my life which I did so obligingly?" He teased. "But humor aside sempai, it was worth it. We will be family in a few days time."

Kyo-chan and I shared a hearty laugh. I guess he also noticed that I was…well…in my cute little way, manipulating him to make a move and pursue Haru-chan. Our conversation was interrupted when Tama-chan came out, panicking.

"Kyouya! Haruhi's water just broke." Tama-chan shouted. Kyo-chan bolted out of his seat and ran to his wife, I myself quickly followed Kyo-chan. We quickly rushed Haru-chan in the hospital.

* * *

><p>We were anxiously waiting outside the delivery room. Takashi's wife, my wife and two lovely children also came in the hospital after I called them and informed them that Haru-chan is going to give birth. Tama-chan fiancée, Kanoya Megumi also came and her primary role was to calm her fiancé who was panicking. Ranka-san, Misuzu-san, Mei-chan, Fuyumi-neesan and Kyo-chan's father quickly came in the hospital as well after Kyo-chan informed them that Haru-chan had gone into labor. Even Tama-chan's father, mother and grandmother were with us outside the delivery room.<p>

Haru-chan refused to let go of Kyo-chan's hand that was why he was allowed to be with her in the delivery room. All of us were anxious outside as we listen to Haru-chan's scream her lungs out. A few minutes later, we heard a baby's cry and then saw Kyo-chan walk out of the delivery room. He looks tired but very happy. We were instructed to come back the next day since Haru-chan needs her rest.

* * *

><p>As instructed, we came back the next day and we were ushered to Haru-chan suite. All of us smiled and kept quiet as we saw Haru-chan and Kyo-chan fondly looking at their new born son. Kyo-chan was sitting on the edge of Haru-chan's bed. Haru-chan was snuggled to Kyo-chan as her head was resting on his shoulder. She was holding baby Ootori.<p>

"What are you doing standing there?" Haru-chan inquired as she noticed all of us. "Come on in and meet Sora-kun" She added. We carefully approached so as not to wake the baby who was sleeping comfortably on Haru-chan's arms.

Ootori, Sora, hmmmm….what a nice name. They couldn't have picked a better name for their first born child. I guess, they wanted to tell a message through their son's name that just like the sky, the possibilities are limitless. We "oohhhhd" and "ahhhddd" at the small bundle of joy in Haru-chan's arms. Kyo-chan was very happy and proud. I know because I could see it in his eyes. Our eyes met and he nodded at me. I gave him one of my sweetest and sincerest smiles.

"I will always be rooting for Kyo-chan" I said to myself.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_Nee Takashi, let's have a bet." Haninozuka Mitsukini said to his taciturn cousin. Morinozuka Takashi looked at him. Hani-sempai pointed at Haruhi and Kyouya who were on the swimming pool. Haruhi was pushed in the pool by one of the football club members during the race as to who will be getting the central salon for the Ouran Festival. Kyouya was the one who jumped on the pool and saved Haruhi from drowning. _

"_What will it be Mitsukuni?" Mori-sempai asked. _

"_I'm betting Haru-chan will marry Kyo-chan someday." He said with a knowing smile._

"_I think it will be Tamaki and Haruhi. Even if Kyouya realizes his feelings for Haruhi, he will still give up his chances of being with her for the sake of Tamaki." Mori-sempai replied. _

"_Oh but you see, if Kyo-chan gets the perfect opportunity, he might be able to steal Haru-chan away from Tama-chan…am I right Usa-chan?" Hani-sempai said as he looked at his stuffed toy. _

"_We'll see. What will the winner get from this bet?" Mori-sempai asked._

"_Hmmmm…we'll decide once we know who wins between us." Hani-sempai answered._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed reading! ^^v**


End file.
